


Standard Deviation

by kanadka



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, F/F, For Science!, Fucking Machines, Improvised Sex Toys, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/kanadka
Summary: Oh. I just remembered. That form wasn't in the information package you were given. Cheating has been re-labelled creative solutions.Well. There's no sense in stopping now.
Relationships: Chell/GLaDOS
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Standard Deviation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).

> What beautiful and inspiring freeforms you picked, Soulstoned! I hope this'll be up your alley.

"Given your... previous results," says GLaDOS, "there is no reason you should have been able to pass that test."

There is no reply.

"It's possible, of course, that you're smarter than you look." The apparatus that contains GLaDOS' giant ocular device swivels around to Chell's face, too close for the average test subject's comfort level. The aperture contracts, studying her. "No, I don't think so," GLaDOS decides.

Chell's eyes widen, in what is probably horror.

"I think you might have cheated," says GLaDOS. "Here at the Enrichment Centre, we don't appreciate cheating in the testing chambers. That was on page 439 of the Aperture Science Relinquish Permissions form you filled out and read. You did read it, right?"

There is again no reply.

Actually, there is no way that Chell can even speak because four of GLaDOS' long, thin appendages are hooked around her neck, all the way up to her nose, like a scarf. Or an ugly turtleneck. That's more the kind of unfashionable thing Chell would wear. It's in her file.

Chell moans something - GLaDOS' sensors pick up the vibration along the appendages, but it's not discernible as words. The audio recording is filed away anyway, for later use.

"Oh. I just remembered," says GLaDOS, who had known about it all along. "That form wasn't in the information package you were given. Cheating has been re-labelled creative solutions. You were simply being resourceful."

The eye is studying Chell's face very closely, waiting for the appropriate time. Chell blinks, her eyebrows drawn together. She's probably wondering whether she'll get her clothing back, or whether she'll be issued new clothing that isn't torn. Clothing cannot stop science.

"Well," decides GLaDOS. "There's no sense in stopping now."

Tears begin to form at the corner of Chell's eyes. GLaDOS lets them remain there. One mustn't interfere with the testing procedure. Eventually they brim and swell over her eyelids and spill down her cheek. That's one for the forms, a check in the right box.

And perhaps that deserves something of a reward. The subject is, after all, being so dutifully responsive. "You can pick," says GLaDOS. "Because I'm nice like that. None of the other test subjects picked. But believe me, that doesn't make you special. I would use the term, uniquely unqualified to permit the agency of science."

Something like anger flashes through Chell's eyes. "Don't make me reconsider," warns GLaDOS.

GLaDOS hovers one appendage over the table, where a variety of testing implements are laid out. "This one?" The appendage hovers over the long, thin, hard plastic casing. It's vaguely phallic, and prior experiments have shown that a number of subjects approve of it in the end, even if they don't at the beginning of the experiment.

But Chell is shaking her head no.

The appendage moves on to the next implement, a flat piece the breadth of a hand, with six protuberances the size of fingers. It looks innocuous. It's flexible, once it attaches to GLaDOS' appendages, but Chell doesn't know that. Chell also doesn't know that there's a surprise in the centre. Chell doesn't know much of anything at all. "This one?"

More tears spill down over Chell's cheeks. She clenches her eyes closed.

That's not a no. GLaDOS shifts the appendage down and it attaches to the piece, interfacing with the magnetic rim. It screws in a quarter turn to the right with a hydraulic whisper.

Back to science. GLaDOS whips the appendage forward and latches it between the subject's legs with laser precision and alarming speed. Chell shrieks. This, too, is muffled. Another one for the audio recording logs.

Chell twists and turns, but there's no escaping it, and the piece remains firmly attached. GLaDOS activates it, and the centre filaments begin to tremble, back and forth, and Chell shrieks harder. 

"There's no need for theatrics," says GLaDOS calmly. The appendages around Chell's mouth and neck tighten further and she begins to shake. But the filaments in the centre of the tool respond to humidity - perspiration alone isn't adequate as an activation metric - and the secondary nodule, behind the centre filamentary projections, ejects a small, thumb-shaped protuberance directly into the subject's hole.

"The secondary compartment wouldn't have activated if you didn't want it," says GLaDOS. Chell is frantically shaking her head no, but the bucking of her hips tells another story. "You are always lying to me," adds GLaDOS. "I don't take it personally. It's just what you do."

The thumb-shaped protuberance slips in and out, not deep enough to act as a responsible gauge, but enough to monitor the degree of the clasping of the internal muscles of the subject. Chell is much closer, now. The centre filaments twist around themselves to pinch hard at her clitoris, and the protuberance slips in again, and Chell's internal muscles spasm hard around it.

A two-minute countdown begins. "This is my favourite part," says GLaDOS. "The data collection."

Judging by her twisting, by second forty-three, Chell is trying to get away from the stimulation, but GLaDOS' appendages have too strong a hold. They register the movements anyway, and Chell's actions get filed under _wishful thinking_.

GLaDOS is busily taking notes, about the response action, about the mechanism of the muscular reaction, about the degree of moisture, about the temperature, as the protuberance continues to slip in and out, and the centre vibrating nodule hums merrily away against the subject's most reactive nerve clusters. Chell continues to cry.

The two-minute countdown finishes and GLaDOS is almost regretful.

"Well," says GLaDOS, "that's that. You'll be delighted to know you did _very_ well. Even though you cried an awful lot. None of the other test subjects cried nearly as much. The other tools, we'll leave for future work in the discussion section of the lab report."

Chell sighs.

"Then again," GLaDOS says, "what's the use in waiting, when there's science to be done?"

Chell's eyes snap open just in time to see GLaDOS rewire the appendage with the bullet-shaped tool that stimulates using shocks.

"This next test could take a very, very long time," warns GLaDOS. "I will revive you with adrenaline and peptic salve if and when you pass out."


End file.
